Iceland's 100 Stories
by WolfTooth
Summary: The 100 theme challenge, as told by Iceland. I'm back!
1. Introduction

I told myself I wouldn't do it. I told myself no. But I decided to. Its the dreaded, 100 theme challenge...ha ha...How many times has this been done?

Well, each one of these are going to be centered around Iceland. Just because he's dah-ling.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

_001. Introduction_

Iceland looked at the paper in front of him. '100 Interviews. 100 Stories.' Iceland cocked an eyebrow and kept reading. 'Attached to this poster is a list of 100 questions. There are only 100 sheets, so take one before they're gone. Record yourself telling a story to answer the question. If you can't record, or don't want to. Just write it out then mail each of the recordings/scripts to us at this address blah blah blah.' Iceland looked to where a few sheets of paper were stapled to the poster. He hesitantly ripped one off and looked down the list. There were a few words he didn't understand very well, English wasn't his mother tongue anyways. Words like 'solace' and 'solitude' confused him. And he just decided to use an internet dictionary later.

Iceland looked at number 001. He 'hmph-ed' and looked at the word Introduction. Iceland guessed he'd give this interview thing a try. With the paper in his hand he hurried back to his house.

When Iceland got home he dug around for a video recorder that would hook up to his computer. He couldn't find one so he gave up and settled for his low-quality webcam. He guessed it would work. Once he had set up the webcam he stared at the computer screen before hitting the 'record' button.

Iceland looked into the lens for a second before looking down at the paper in his hands. He looked back up and decided to start. "Well. I was walking down the street and I saw your quite flashy poster, so I couldn't help but read it. This whole little project seems interesting. Well I had better start with number one, introduction. Hm....My name is Iceland. And I'm a nation....yes, I am a nation, and I have lived here for many more years than the normal human. Yet I don't look any older than sixteen."

A/N; This is pulling my attention away from White Magic. I know it is. Blehhhhh...


	2. Love

_002. Love_

A couple of days had passed since Iceland had first recorded the small snippet of his first interview question/story/thing. Iceland had also gotten a better camera to record in that small amount of time.

Now he was ready for theme number two. Love. On the first one, he wasn't really able to tell a story on introduction because introduction isn't really something you can tell a story about. Iceland had to think a little on this one. He guessed that the only thing he could talk about was how he loved Norway, his brother. Norway was the only one Iceland really loved, and it wasn't in a gay way, it was in quite the brotherly way. They _were_ actual brothers according to the DNA tests.

Iceland sighed and hit the record button before starting to talk.

"Okay, so this 'theme' had me a little stuck-and its only the second one-because I'm not married and I don't have a girlfriend. So this type of love isn't actual love, it's brother love. I don't love my brother in the other way. And I'm serious! Well I guess I should start my story now. My story for this theme is from when I was very young, back in like the viking times. My brother was a bit older than me. But he cares for me a lot. Even with his cold composure, he warmed up to me. Actually he only smiles at me. Anyways, this is a story to I guess show a loving moment between the two of us. The previous day it had been snowing-surprise, surprise-and we all had been stuck in the house, and by we I mean Norway, Denmark, Sweden, me, and Finland, who wasn't that much older than myself. Norway, Denmark, and Sweden had been trying to get the snow away from the door because the amount of firewood we had wasn't going to last very long. Well, eventually they had finished clearing out at least a small enough path to get to the wood pile. And after we got through the door, the snow wasn't that deep. It was still over my head, but not over my brother and his two friends, since they were much taller than me. They stocked up on lots of firewood for the next few days. Our food supply was still good, so they didn't have to get out in the weather and hunt. That night, my brother had woken me up from my nice slumber and made me dress in my warmest clothes. He also made me put on one of his covers, but it was way too big for me. He took me outside, much to my hushed oppositions. He had to hold me and carry me out to where we were going, since the snow was so deep. Where were we going? I didn't really know, and I never find out. It was some type of cliff I guess. Or something like that, like I said, I was small, it was forever ago, and it was really snowy and _almost_ everything was white. The sky and stuff wasn't white at all. It was black, save for what Norway was wanting to show me. A few minutes after we stopped walking, the sky lit up in odd colors...The sky wasn't supposed to be green! I looked at my brother, and he just pointed up to the sky and called it "Aurora Borealis." I just nodded and looked back up at the sky. I was watching Norway out of the corner of my eye, and he saw me and smiled. He had placed a soft kiss on my forehead, but after that I don't remember anything. Norway said it was because I had fallen asleep soon after. But anyways. I guess that works for a 'love' themed story."

With that last statement, Iceland hit the stop button on his camera and then watched it on the computer to make sure it was fine. It was, of course, so he saved it in the folder named, "That 100 theme challenge" along with the first theme. After he saved it, he looked at the clock. It was already 10 pm. At that he turned off the computer and lights before falling asleep for the night.

A/N: That works right? I guess it should.....


	3. Light

A/N: Wow, I got a few favorites and a couple of reviews on this story. I didn't expect that really. This is just something for me to work my inspiration I guess. Well here's chapter three, and I just noticed that the theme is light, so chapter two may have fit this better. Oh well. I can think of something. Thanks to those of you who faved and stuff, it makes me happy!

_003. Light_

Iceland had been quite bored all day, he had been stuck at meetings that he really didn't care about. And he should, because they were about him. The only thing he found interesting were the doodles he scribbled on the piece of paper in front of him. And the laces on his boots were the most fascinating things in the world. And when he got home, he found nothing to do. Until he saw the list on his desk. Two of the 100 themes were scratched out. He looked at number three. Light. His Aurora Borealis story would've worked better for this one. He thought about light for a second before something clicked in his head, and out loud to himself he said, "That's it!" Iceland stood up and pressed the record button on his camera and started to talk for the third time.

"Light is it? Well. I can tell you about light a little bit. Really something that may be interesting for you all is to hear about when the light bulb came to Iceland.* This is a little hazy to me, because it's not really a memory I remember all that well. So it may sound a little choppy. The year was about 1890. Britain and America both had someone that had invented a glowing bulb, an electric light. All of the other nations had decided that they wanted to try these glowing bulbs that we all use today and would probably die without. I had to keep the rooms in my house lit with gas lights and oil lamps. It was very annoying having to light all of the lamps every morning, relight them if they went out, refill the little containers that had the oil, and put out all the lights every night. Finally I asked England to supply me with some light bulbs, because he was quite a bit closer to me than America. These glowing bulbs were the weirdest things too, but they worked, and I could turn them on and off with the flip of a switch. Most of the people here didn't want to try them at first, thinking the things would hurt them. And we think it's funny now. But back then it wasn't. But soon people started trying them and they ended up throwing away the old oil lamps and stuff and sticking to the electric. And now it's the only light we ever use, unless the power goes out."

Iceland hit the stop button on his camera for the second time. He didn't even watch this little answer to the theme, he just saved it and went on because he had a bit of shopping to do before it got too late.

A/N: I'm just going to cover for myself before things start coming like they did the last time I made something that seemed like it was from history, but it wasn't...

* - This is **totally** not historic in any way whatsoever. I tried to make it. But I couldn't find anything on when light bulbs first came to Iceland, and I really didn't want to search. So this has nothing to do with history at all. So don't get mad and say things like "That's not true...blah blah blah" Because I know it's not. This is fan**fiction **it's not supposed to be true all the time.


	4. Dark

A/N: Hey. You guys. I love you. Thanks for the reviews/faves.

_004. Dark_

Iceland stormed upstairs to his room. He was very angry. He always gets angry when Denmark decides to stop by for a visit. Iceland and Norway both didn't care for the Dane very much. Iceland took a few deep breaths before deciding to use this time to speak a bit. Speaking when irritated seemed to help calm nerves a lot. The next theme was 'dark' and Iceland knew a story to fit the theme. And with the familiar push of the record button he started to talk almost instantly.

"Well, at the moment I am not in the best of moods, so I decided now would be a good time to tell a story. The theme is 'dark' so I'm going to tell you a little bit about us nations. Every nation has a dark side, and when you see some nations, such as Italy, you wouldn't think that they would have a dark side. They do though. You'll rarely see them in their 'dark sides' you'll just hear stories about them. Most nation's dark side stories are told whenever their was something dark happening in their country. No one really likes hearing about them, but we all have before. It's just something that happens...." Iceland hit the stop button and saved it, again without watching it. Talking just put him in a worse mood. He hoped that tomorrow would be better.

A/N: Sorry this one is so short you guys. :(

It may be a while before I update any of my stories, I'm very busy with Odyssey of the Mind project. We're going to World Finals at the end of the month. And we have to re-do EVERYTHING, so I'm working on drawing/coloring scenery. Busy busy busy, oh, and if you're part of OotM, and you're going to World Finals, drop me a message. Maybe we'll be able to meet.


	5. Seeking Solace

_005. Seeking Solace_

Iceland had finished writing a letter that he needed to send to Denmark when he remembered the paper tacked onto his corkboard. He stared at it for a minute, he hadn't done one of these in a while. Iceland pushed the finished letter aside and pulled off the paper. Seeking Solace was the next one on the list. He turned to the computer and searched up the word 'Solace' and looked, _"Hmm…comfort in sorrow. I wonder what I can use to talk about this…" _He reached into one of the several desk drawers and pulled out his video camera. He set it up on his desk and pressed play, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Well. I see that number five is Seeking Solace. There's a not a lot of things I could say about this one, only two maybe. So why don't I share both. It's been a while since I said anything to you, so you deserve two stories to make up for it." He pushed a piece of his hair back and sighed, "Well, when I was little, if I was ever scared or upset, I would go to my brother Norway, he was one of the only people I ever trusted when I was little, and one of the very few that I trust today. He is always there for me when I'm in trouble, unless he believes that I deserve any consequences that come my way." He scratched the back of his head and finished his first description.

He looked back at the camera, "The second someone that I go to 'seek solace' is my very best friend, Mr. Puffin." He made a clicking noise with his mouth and reached his hand down by his chair. Mr. Puffin leaped up on it and Iceland stroked the back of his head. "This is Mr. Puffin. He's one of the few things that can comfort me. I don't know how he does it, but he always seems to find a way to make me feel much better than I did before." He let Mr. Puffin down again. "I guess that's all I really have to say on this subject. I don't know if it was sufficient, but it will do for now." He reached towards the camera and shut it off. He put away all of his recording items and pulled the letter to Denmark back towards him. He looked it over again before signing it and sticking it in an envelope to be sent sometime tomorrow.

A/N: Wow. It's been a _long_ time since I updated. The last time I did I was a _freshman _in high school. Now I'm a _junior _in high school. Whoops. Time got the best of me.


End file.
